<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me by WeishinGalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362576">Make Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeishinGalaxy/pseuds/WeishinGalaxy'>WeishinGalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, Idk if that's the right way to use the tag, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, Still Kind of Innocent, TXT TO DO, Teasing, getting back, idk how to tag, the others are mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeishinGalaxy/pseuds/WeishinGalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun was thinking about Taehyun's comment from earlier and decided to ask about it.<br/>Both of them feeling mischievous lead to him and his boyfriend making out at the kitchen counter.<br/>Luckily for them the others were asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just felt like writing something short.  </p><p>I will go down with this ship, I love them both so much! </p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys had reached home, exhausted, after their outdoors glamping shoot, hearts and stomachs filled, just very tired from travelling. After washing up, Soobin, Beomgyu and Kai had gone for a nap, falling asleep almost immediately. Taehyun was second to last to shower. Now out of the shower and changed, he went to the fridge to get a glass of milk, standing by the kitchen counter, glad for the peace of the dorm. Yeonjun, who was the last to shower came out, towel wrapped around his waist, spotted Taehyun peacefully drinking his glass of milk in the kitchen. Yeonjun had wanted to mention Taehyun’s little comment from that morning, all day, deciding he was feeling cheeky, he approached Taehyun and trapped him against the kitchen counter. Unfazed, Taehyun stood still, continuing to drink his milk.<br/>
“Hey Baby”<br/>
Taehyun just hummed, his way of acknowledging his boyfriend.<br/>
“What was your comment about earlier?” Yeonjun teased.<br/>
“What comment?” Taehyun said, knowing full well what Yeonjun was talking about, he too was feeling mischievous.<br/>
Yeonjun leaned his head on Taehyun’s shoulder. “About me being the only one born in the 90s, trying to say I’m old or something?”<br/>
“You are” Taehyun said smirking “Old I mean”<br/>
Yeonjun gasped- “No I’m not”<br/>
“Yes, you are hyung” Taehyun retorted. Yeonjun tickled his side. Taehyun put his glass down and span around to face Yeonjun, giggling at his boyfriend’s touch.<br/>
“Take it back, I’m not old” Yeonjun said.<br/>
“I’m gonna keep calling you old now” Taehyun said, teasing his hyung.<br/>
“Don’t call me old babe” Yeonjun said.<br/>
“Make me”<br/>
“Is that a challenge?” Yeonjun asked.<br/>
“Maybe?” Taehyun said, wrapping his arms loosely around Yeonjun’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. Yeonjun smirks before crashing their lips together in a messy, teasing kiss. Taehyun can feel Yeonjun smirk into their kiss and licks Taehyun’s lips, teasing them open, slotting his tongue into Taehyun’s mouth, now passionately making out in the kitchen. Taehyun lets out a quiet whine as Yeonjun pulls away.<br/>
“Like that?” Yeonjun starts “princess”<br/>
Taehyun flushes red – “don’t call me that”<br/>
“Make me”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone asked for it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You two have fun?” Soobin teased, when Taehyun left the room in the morning. The three others were sitting eating cereal as they usually would. <br/>Taehyun blushed. <br/>“Hyung you know my innocence has been scarred” Kai said laughing. <br/>“Shut up” Taehyun said throwing a spoon at him.<br/>Yeonjun left the room, smile playing on his lips, obviously overhearing their conversation.<br/>“Kai you were never innocent in the first place” Yeonjun said, getting his own cereal.<br/>“What do you mean hyung?” Kai said. <br/>Taehyun glares at Kai, Yeonjun watching Beomgyu and Soobin – “they would know”<br/>Soobin chokes on his cereal, turning red while Kai laughs at him. Beomgyu doesn’t react, either too used to this or too out of it to actually know what was going on.<br/>Yeonjun leans down on his boyfriend’s shoulder who was turned away from the group to hide his red face. <br/>“You embarrassed?” Yeonjun whispered, a soft smile on his face.<br/>“No” Taehyun said.<br/>“You are” Yeonjun giggled.<br/>Taehyun didn’t reply, instead looking into his boyfriend’s eyes.<br/>“Only Taehyunie can make Yeonjun hyung soft like that” they heard Beomgyu say in the back. Yeonjun quickly pecked Taehyun’s lips, flustering him.<br/>“Keep it to your room” Kai called from the back, eyes not focused on the television like they had been.<br/>“Don’t say that like you haven’t been lying in your boyfriend’s lap the entire time” Yeonjun said, rolling his eyes. <br/>“We don’t have schedule today” Yeonjun said, very much glad for the break “wanna go on a date?”<br/>“A date?” Taehyun questioned, he though about it for a bit “where do you wanna go?”<br/>“There’s that new café that opened recently that you were talking about” Yeonjun said, remembering Taehyun mentioning it previously. <br/>“Oh, you remembered about it” Taehyun said, excitedly.<br/>Yeonjun looked over to where the others were making sure they weren’t looking before kissing Taehyun again. Taehyun pouted cutely when he let go.<br/>“Of course, I remembered, my baby wanted to go” <br/>Taehyun hugged the older, snuggling into his chest – “Love you hyung”<br/>“Love you too baby”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna leave it up to you to decide what happened 'last night' ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my Twitter's (@WeishinHaenamie and @WeishinGalaxy) to scream about Taejun, Weishin and 2woo with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>